wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Ready To Wiggle
"Get Ready To Wiggle" is the first ever song originally written for The Cockroaches, but this version was never released to the public. In 1991, this song was officially recorded and rewritten by The Wiggles for their debut album. Its re-recording first appeared in Wiggle Time!, in 1998. Song Credits Listen Song Lyrics Lyric Variations Taiwanese "Let's get ready to Wiggle!" (2006 only) Get ready to Wiggle,好久沒有扭扭扭 Get ready to Wiggle,扭扭扭心裡好快樂 Get ready to Wiggle,扭扭讓你長高長大 Get ready to Wiggle,跟著大家扭扭扭,大家扭扭扭 Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da We're ready to Wiggle,動動手指像那㗅蝶 We're ready to Wiggle,拉拉耳朵也轉轉眼珠 We're ready to Wiggle,捲捲頭髮也皺皺鼻子 We're ready to Wiggle,讓你腳趾動起來,腳趾動起來 Ba-dum-ba-ba-ba-dum Ba-dum-ba-ba-ba-dum Ba-dum-ba-ba-ba-dum Ba-dum-ba-ba-ba-dum We can Wiggle and Wiggle,隨時隨地都扭扭跳 Wiggle and Wiggle,小熊也來扭扭跳一跳 Wiggle and Wiggle,早也扭扭晚也扭扭 Wiggle and Wiggle,和我一起扭扭,就是這樣! 和我一起扭扭 Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle!" (2006 only) Trivia * The 1991 version of the instrumental track is played over the opening and closing credits of the Wiggle Time! 1993 video. * This song made a cameo appearance in the 1994 version of Yummy Yummy. * Anthony speaks in the 1991 and 2013 versions. * The 1991 version is played in A Day With The Wiggles and The Wiggly Circus PC game. It also plays on The Wiggles' 20th anniversary game: The Wiggles Trivia Quiz. * The Wiggle Time! 2000 album shows Anthony's name in the song credits, although he didn't write this song. * The Sam Moran version is played on the game Matching Instruments. * This and Dorothy The Dinosaur are Greg's favourite songs on the album. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the piano on the 1998 version. * One version of the instrumental track is partially heard in the opening of Wiggledance. * Dorothy sings this song in the Wiggle and Learn TV Series episode: Murray Had a Turtle. * The song's video first appeared in ABC For Kids Video Hits. * The only way to find the 1998 concert version is on the PVD version of Wiggle Opera. Performances/Appearances Gallery See here Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1993 video) songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1998 video) songs Category:The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video songs Category:Wiggle Puppets songs Category:Karaoke Songs 1 Songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:ReWiggled A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:1991 Category:1991 songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:Re-make songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Action Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 5 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Series 6 Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital Songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes‎‎ Category:Series 7 Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1994 video) songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:大家來Wiggle! Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action!好戲上場 Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:A Day With The Wiggles Songs Category:The Wiggly Circus (PC Game) Songs Category:Wiggly Party (PC Game) songs Category:Wiggle Time! (album) songs Category:Let's Eat! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Wonderful World! - 26 Episodes from TV Series 3 songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:The Wiggles Show (Rental Video) Songs Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:Compliments Of Brach's And The Wiggles Songs Category:It's Wiggle Time! Songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:Series 8 Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Wiggles Videos Preview Songs